My Reason To Stay
by LamortdeEff
Summary: A House Of Anubis Rewrite. What would happen in Fabian was a little bit bolder? And Nina never wanted to come to England in the first place? Rated T because of cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hey everyone this is a re-write of my old story "My own House of Anubis". Alright so here's the thing about this story. I have this huge love/hate relationship with HOA. I love the story line and the characters stories they have set up. I'm really into mythology so I find the Egyptian god's part really interesting. But I hate the acting, (most of the time, don't get me wrong, some of them are good.) I guess I would enjoy the show so much more if it were more based towards teens (I'm 16.) So in my story I changed Nina and Fabian around a bit. Amber too, but not too much, just enough so she's not a completely incompetent.**

**Nina—okay, I changed Nina's character around a lot, she's the main difference I'm making in the story. In all honesty, I've never liked Nina's character, she always seemed too, for lack of a better term, goody two shoes. So, in my story, Nina's going to be more quiet and reserved, but she's still going to be completely badass at the same time. I'm also changing around her appearance a little too. She's going to be short, 4'9—4'10ish. And instead of having dirty blond, wavy-frizzy hair, it's going to be straight and pale blond.**

**In this story, I'm making Fabian a little bit bolder, and a little bit more confident. But he's still going to be the cute, over protective, sweetheart Fabian we all know and love, I'm just adding a layer to the onion. I'm making his character tougher, because, frankly, the way that I'm writing Nina, Fabian will look like a wimp compared to her.**

**Okay and last of all me: I am 16, so I'm not the best writer. I am in an A.P. English class this year and I am learning a lot. But I can take constructive criticism. I will actually really appreciate it. If not, some nice and simple reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

**I am in high school, so if it takes me a while to update, I apologize.**

**I hope you all enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1

The entire week leading up to the day that I would leave my family and Hawaii to start my new life in a boarding school in England was probably the most stressful of my life. It consisted of me trying to convince my grandmother to not make me go, and spending as much time in the Pacific as I could. Even when the surf was flat and surfing would be pointless, I would just sit in the shallow part, enjoying the feeling of the ocean breathing around me.

I've prided myself my whole life in being a manipulative person. I know, not really something to be proud of, but when used the right way, I've been able get out of, and into, any situation I want. But my grandmother is tough, and the one person I have come across that I've been unable to faze.

Danny says it's because we are too much alike, both stubborn and hard-headed, and once we made a decision, we stuck to it.

I can remember the day perfectly, the day my grandmother came and visited.

It was weird when my brothers and I got her call that she was coming for a visit. Even though she was a native, she's always disliked Hawaii, something about how it's too closed off from the rest of the country. That's the part I love most about it, it's closed off, it's ours.

She lives in her mansion in California, it's very lonely, just the way she likes it. Even though she lives in sunny, bright California, she has been able to find a way to make her house dark and at a steady fifty-five degrees all year round.

No wonder she's lonely: she lives in a morgue.

It was about two months ago, when Danny rented a car to pick her up from the airport; due to the fact that she thinks his forest green jeep is a death trap. He didn't make me come with him, which I still owe him for. Most of the car ride probably consisted of her complaining about the plane, or the weather, or her arthritis.

I had to help Lottie, our youngish housekeeper, prepare the guest room for her earlier in the morning on the day she was due to arrive. "Why do you think she's coming?" I asked, for the hundredth time since we got the call.

"Maybe she wants to check up on you. Could you put the pillowcases on?"

I picked up the white silk pillowcase from the pile and gently shoved the pillow into it. "But why? She already called."

"She's probably worried about you." She said, tucking the sheet's under the mattress. "She is your family, you know."

Lottie was a Hawaiian native, and she's been our maid in our old house since I was five, but she didn't begin to live with us full time until last month. When the three of us moved into our family's mansion on Oahu, she came with us, luckily, helping Danny and Matt give me a bit more 'feminine influence', as they called it.

But Lottie knows more than anyone the little patience my grandmother and I have for each other, and the effort we both take to avoid the other at all coast during family gatherings.

"I know, I know, but it is weird, you have to admit." She shrugged in response, and set me free after the bed was fully made, probably annoyed by my repetitive questions.

I thanked her quickly, before she could change her mind, and rush up to the third floor to go to my room.

I love my room, I do have to admit. The walls are painted a light blue, and all my furniture is white, which caused a bit of controversy between my brothers and me, but after I promised—with a cherry on top—that I wouldn't spill anything on it, they finally allowed it. There are two double doors that lead to a balcony, which overlooks the ocean. I like to leave the double doors open at night to listen to the ocean, but Danny usually comes in and closes them after I fall asleep.

I get changed out of my pajamas into a light orange tank-top and shorts, but don't put on shoes. I grab my sketchbook and a pencil and quickly go downstairs and out the sliding backdoors that lead to our backyard beach. I go up the side path instead, immediately regretting my decision on not wearing flip-flops, due to the fact the path is made out of loose rocks and shells. Along the path there are a few lanterns, which we light sometimes if we are having company. I make it to the top to the hammock surrounded by palm trees. You can just see the ocean if you're sitting the right way of the hammock.

I don't do much drawing because I keep involuntarily falling asleep. The comfortable hammock and the cool breeze make it a perfect napping place.

I wake up many hours later, to the sun far past the center of the sky, getting ready for its journey to set. My art things fell off the hammock in my sleep, so I gather them up and walk back down the path to the house.

I smell food immediately after I enter the house. "Hey, Nina. Where've you been all day?" Lottie calls.

"Sleeping on the hammock." I respond, when I find her in the kitchen and I sit on the island. "What time is it?"

"5:30" _Wow, I did sleep a lot. _"Danny left about a half hour ago to get your grandmother. He'll be back soon, go get changed into something nice."

"But this is nice." I protest, pulling at the hem of my top. But the look she gives me has me know she thinks otherwise. "Fine." I sigh, and drag myself up the stairs to my room.

I open my closet, it's a walk in, and pretty big. It's kind of pointless really, all the clothes I have, cause I only wear about half. I eventually find a nice white top and some jeans. _Good enough. _

When I get back down, I find a tall brunette sitting on our couch in the living room. "Hey, Leah." I call to Danny's long-term girlfriend. She moved with us and lives with Danny in the basement apartment, although she sometimes travels back to the mainland to take care of her grandmother.

"Hey, Nina." She's stops reading her magazine and looks up at me. "Ooh, I've gotta redo your corn rows, girlfriend." Leah's a hairdresser, and has been re-doing the cornrows in my hair every two weeks for the past few months.

I put my hand on the top of my head and feel my sun bleached hair that is tightly braded all the way down to my waist. "They're not that bad." I defend.

"Yeah, but a few are coming undone. I'll do them after dinner if you want."

"Yeah, thanks, that'd be cool." I say plopping down next to her. "Danny's picking up gran."

"I know, Lottie told me." I sigh and she pats my knee. "Don't worry, just try not to talk and she'll have nothing to yell at you about."

I give a small laugh and we hear a car roll up the shell drive-way and take a deep breath as the front door opens. Danny comes through first, giving me a warning look, and I just stick my tongue out at him.

My gran follows him. She doesn't look too bad, especially for her age, but her attitude makes up for it. Danny sets down her bags next to the door, as she begins to great all of us.

"Nina, how are you?" She asks, giving me an awkward hug.

"Doing fine. How about you?"

"It's 'doing well'. And I'm alright, or I will be once I get off this dreadful island. Oh, Leah, how nice to see you, dear." I stare at Danny as he passes me,

"Be nice." He whispers under his breath, so only I can hear.

Matt comes pounding down the stairs, still buttoning his shirt. His hair is slightly wet, so he must have just gotten out of the shower. Matt and Danny look exactly alike, although Danny is older by five years, and twelve years older than me. They both, like me, have light blond hair, and tan skin. But unlike me, they are tall, very tall. All my friends used to have crushes on them growing up, and would always flirt with them.

After gran greeted Matt, we all walked into the dining room for dinner. I sat next to Matt, as we all put food on our plates. I didn't take much, only a few spoonful's of a few dishes. They all make mindless chatter that I'm able to stay out of and block out. I push my potatoes and peas around on my plate until I hear "Nina, it's impolite to play with your food at the dinner table." Gran scolded.

"Sorry." I apologized through gritted teeth.

"This is the reason I came. My lawyer and I were going through your mothers will a few weeks ago." She began, setting down her fork, _oh this is about money, _I think as I begin to zone out. "And he found something that greatly surprised me. It turns out that _I _am Nina's legal guardian."

"What?" I ask, my voice raising.

"It's impolite to shout. And yes, I am, now, I have decided that under my care—"

"Now gran, Nina's doing perfectly fine here." Danny begins.

"Fine?" She protested, "You call that fine?" She questioned, gesturing to me. "The girl is skin and bones and have you seen her hair?"

"It's the style, a lot of girls here have it."

"What do you think your mother would have to say? She'd be disgusted."

"No she wouldn't." I retorted, jumping up from my seat, almost knocking it over. "Mom would have loved it. And I promise, I'll do better, please, just let me stay here." I practically beg.

"No, I've made up my decision," She said, digging through her bag. "But, I am deciding to be kind. You have two options. One, go and live with me in California. Or two, go to a boarding school, of my choice, of course, and I'll allow for you to live here over holiday breaks. It's your option. Here is the pamphlet for the boarding school. I received it in the mail a few weeks ago and it looks lovely." I grab it from her hands and stare dumbly at it.

'Clifton Preparatory School' it said on the front in big letters.

"Gran, please, give Nina another chance, she's had a very hard couple of months." This coming from Matt.

"Haven't we all? Don't forget, I can easily take this to court. And who do you think will win? I have rightful custody over her anyway, so I can do whatever I want." She said, "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning, I'll need your answer by then. But I think I'm going to turn in, those flights take a lot out of me. Goodnight." She said, completely oblivious to the anger we have towards her.

I sit back down and we are all silent for a while. "Danny, isn't there something we can do?"

"Nina, I don't think so." He said rubbing his face in his hands. "Mom did write it in her will, so it's true. And she would win in court; she is a more fit guardian than the two of us, that's for sure."

"Boarding schools not that bad Nina let me see the pamphlet." Matt said, taking it from the table in front of me. "It seems nice. And look here, it says they have a nice art program. And you've never been out of Hawaii before, so going to a different part of the country would be nice. Where is it? I can't find the address thing."

"Let me see." I said, taking it from him and flipping through it. The information is on the back page, and I quickly scan through it, having to read it three times out of disbelief. "This bitch."

"What?" Danny asks, not even bothering to scold me.

"England, it's in England." I tell him throwing the pamphlet down.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** **"I go to seek a great perhaps."—Francois Rabelais**

"Are you sure about this Nina?" Matt asked, perching himself on my doorframe, eating an apple as I sorted through my things, deciding on the stuff worth taking halfway around the world with me.

"Yeah," I responded, though I'm not, "you know gran and I would kill each other if we lived together. I wouldn't be able to stand her, and she wouldn't be able to stand me.

I was able to catch her, the day that she left from her—thankfully—short visit. She has always woken early. I wake up early too, around six or seven in the morning. (It's my internal clock. I've always woken early to get a few waves before the tourists came) but she wakes _early_.

Sleeping the night of the dinner was a joke. I was always thinking, causing me to toss and turn, to always be too hot or too cold. And it probably showed the next morning.

The sun had yet to rise when I heard the _ding_ of the toaster oven in the kitchen, three floors down. And in my sleepless fog it took me a few minutes to realize who it was.

I hopped out of bed, which I quickly learned that it was not my best decision when I realized the bed sheets tangled around my feet. After falling and almost breaking my tailbone, I stood up and stumbled down the staircase.

She was sitting in the kitchen, reading the newspaper and eating some toast with a bit of jam. I didn't know she saw me, but she was the one who spoke first. "Have you made your decision?"

"No." I answered truthfully.

"Nina, I hate when you do this, before stepping out of your room you should at least make yourself look presentable. What if we had unexpected company?"

"It's 5:30 in the morning." I told her, keeping my place in the doorway, and sub-consciously smoothing out the pajama shorts I was wearing.

"It doesn't matter. Now, do you want me to make the decision for you? Because I will." She kept her eyes on the newspaper the whole time, not once giving me her full attention.

That's what pissed me off the most, yes, she was taking me away from my home, to somewhere she knows I will hate, but the least she can do is look me in the eye while doing it.

I took three deep breaths, closing my eyes. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?" She sighed, finally putting down her paper.

"You're a bright girl Nina, and I think you are wasting your education here, getting homeschooled, rather than going to a proper one. You have the chance to show your full potential by following one of these options. Rather than running around on this stupid island, looking like the child of a bum. If my daughter saw you today…" She trailed off, and I didn't respond, biting down on my tongue to keep me from saying something I would regret, (not so much regret, but earn me a lecture).

Neither of us talked for a while, but right as she took her last bite of toast, I spoke. "Fine, I choose the boarding school."

She nodded, understanding, but not at all looking disappointed that I chose an unfamiliar country halfway around the world over living with her.

She didn't say goodbye to me that morning, but I did hear her and Danny talking, their voices muffled so I was unable to tell what it was about, although I assume it had something to do with our conversation from earlier. I watched the sunrise, sitting on the balcony in my room, and I didn't turn when I heard the bedroom door open, then close, and footsteps approaching my spot.

Matt sat down next to me, cross-legged, just like me. Neither of us said anything, and we didn't have to.

It was the middle of August when she informed us all of my new school and it took a while for the money to sort through, but here we are, the beginning of October, and we are on the day I've been dreading the most.

"You really shouldn't have waited until the day before to start packing, you know."

"Oh come on, if you were in my situation you'd be doing the same thing. And I didn't _just _start packing, we already sent over my clothes."

He shrugged, but he knew I was right.

"Are you excited?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Come on Nins, you're going to England, that's kind of cool." He sat down in front of me and my half-filled bags.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you promise me something?"

He looked at me and smiled. "You're going to have to tell me what it is first."

"If anything changes with Clary, do you promise to call?"

"Of course, Nina."

"No, I mean right away, I don't care if it's two in the morning. Call."

He held up his pinky, "Promise." He said.

I hooked mine through his and he ended up leaving a short while later saying that he has some work to do. Matt teaches English at the private school about 20 miles away. He likes writing, he'd pretty good too. He says once he figures out something to write about he'll become an author. But he believes nothing he comes up with or happens to him is interesting enough to become a best-seller.

When everything is packed I put a bikini and some sandals on and grab a towel from the closet down the hall.

I don't retrieve my surfboard from the shed; I just sit in the shallow part, letting the waves push me back to the edge of the shore, and I would then walk back out and do it again. It reminded me of what I used to do when I was a kid, and my parents wouldn't let me go too far into the ocean without them there to watch me, so I would just do this. And it's still just as fun as I remember.

I did this until the sun began to set, when Danny called for me to come in, saying dinner was ready.

"Come sit down, Nina." He said when I came in through the doors.

"Not hungry." I told him, as I walked into the kitchen. "Where's Matt?"

"He had to run to the store. Come on, you need to eat, you didn't eat lunch."

"Yes, I did." I lied; I haven't had much of an appetite lately.

He sighed, "No, you didn't, you were either upstairs or outside all day. You're losing weight Nina, eat, please."

I sat down at the table and he put a helping of rice on the red dinner plates. "Is everything packed?"

"Yeah," I told him, putting a spoonful in my mouth, chewing. I felt like mush. I forced myself to swallow. "What time should I wake up tomorrow?"

"You're flight leaves at eight, so five, five thirty. Are you going to take your braids out?" He said, referring to the cornrows.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Just wondering." He said shrugging, laughing a bit.

'What?" I asked, not finding it humorous.

"Nothing, it's just that cornrows might not be as popular over there."

I shrugged. I've had my hair braided like this for about five months now, just re-braided every two weeks. It's easier than having to worry about it every time I get out of the water.

Danny and I didn't talk much throughout the rest of the dinner, but just as he was coming down to his last couple of spoon-full's, he broke the silence.

"It's going to be weird with you not around." This was odd coming from Danny. Him and I got along fine, and even got along better over the last few months. But I always felt like a burden for Danny, and tried to stay out of his way.

"Yeah, it'll be a little less stressful around here for you guys." I joked.

"Nina, you don't stress us out. I know how hard it's been for you these past few months, and you've been handling it great." He said, standing up with his plate and bringing it to the sink. I could hear him turn on the faucet, the pressure of the water bouncing against the glass. "Do you want to visit Clary again, before you leave?"

I thought for a minute, and then nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great."

He smiled, "Go shower, okay? We'll leave when you're done."

"Okay." I told him, taking my still full plate to the sink and washing it off.

After showering, I put on some jeans and a flannel shirt. After going down the steps, two at a time, I found Danny in the living room. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, getting up and grabbing his keys from the table next to the front door as we left.

We both climbed into the front seat of his jeep. The top was down, so I could feel the slight breeze of the ocean. We drove on seashell driveway, past the gates, and onto the main road. It framed the ocean shore, so I lay my head on my arms and watched the ocean and the sun setting against it.

By the time we reached the hospital, the sky was a light orange, and after parking the car we walked in through the sliding automatic doors to the receptionist's desk.

There wasn't a line, which is rare. The waiting room isn't that busy, only a few people scattered around in chairs.

"How can I help you?" The woman who was sitting behind the big desk asked, smiling at the pair of us.

"We would like to visit Clarissa Martin. She's in the ICU." Danny informed her.

She typed a few things into her computer. "And what is your relationship to the patient?"

"I'm her brother." She typed some more.

"Okay, here are your visitor passes. Visiting hours close at nine, so be sure to be done by then." We thanked her, taking the small cards and clipping them onto our shirts, and made our way through the familiar hospital halls.

We found the elevators easily and pressed the round 4 button.

Room 410, 412, 414, 416, here it is, room 418. There was a nurse in there already, taking a few bags down from next to the bed.

"Oh, hello," The women said, smiling at the both of us. "I'm just feeding Clary her dinner. Are you her sister?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I responded, looking at my comatose twin. We're identical, but my hair makes me look a little less recognizable. She was lying there peacefully, looking as if she were just asleep.

I wish she were just asleep.

The cover were tucked up to her ribs, and she had two rolled up cloths in her hands, so she doesn't make a fist and cut her skin with her nails. Her hair was wet, so they must have washed it today, and it was sprawled out on the pillow around her. Her skin has gradually gotten paler with her being in this hospital 24/7 for the past few months.

"I'll leave you alone." Danny said, kissing the top of my head.

The nurse excused herself, bringing her cart with her, and closed the door as she left.

It's just me and her

It used to make me cry, to see her like this. It doesn't anymore, I've gotten used to it.

We were close, really close. But we were different at the same time.

Clary used to, no, is a gymnast. She's good, and she always taught me everything when she got home from class. I learned quickly, so I'm almost at the same level as her.

But I preferred the water, Clary likes it too, but she never had the patience waiting for a good wave. She still went out a lot, just not as much as me.

Clary's a bit more outgoing than me, not in a confidence way, but she always said what was on her mind and never minded all the attention being on her.

That's the main difference between the two of us, I'm almost the exact opposite. I'm not shy, but I prefer to be on my own and to keep things to myself.

I sat down on the chair next to her bed. "Hey, Clary." I said. It was weird, the first few times, talking to a coma patient, but by now I'm used to there being no response. The doctors said she can probably hear us, so I do it for her.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, for that boarding school thing I told you about. So I won't be able to visit you much till Christmas time. I've been thinking about making some video things while I'm there. So I can show you when you wake up." I continued on about random things she's been missing, the things that have happened at home, the surfing competition I won last week, drawings I've painted, new songs that have come out, which I play for her. Danny comes in after half an hour and the three of us just sit there, not really saying much.

We leave at nine, and I give Clary a small kiss on the cheek, promising to see her soon.

We're silent on the ride home, like we always are after these visits. Danny has me go to sleep soon after we get home, saying that I'll need some rest for the long rides tomorrow, so I say goodnight to him and Matt, who got home shortly before us. I see Danny go into the liquor cabinet and take out some brandy as I go up the staircase. I don't blame him.

Once in my room, I set my alarm clock for five a.m., so I don't forget. And before opening the doors to the balcony, I put on my pajamas.

Just before I slip into the covers, I look outside, realizing this is the last time,for a while at least, I'll be able to do this.

So, I grab a book, my pillow and a bed sheet, and I drag them all out to the balcony, spread them out and lay down.

It's a cloudless night so I'm able to read 'The Catcher in the Rye' without a flashlight.

After a few hours and 76 pages, I put down the book, and turn on my side so I'm facing the shore. I try and stare at it for as long as I can, but eventually, my blinks become longer and my eyes become heavier and sleep drags me under.

**A/N: So the next chapter is going to be England and England means Fabian. I hope you are all enjoying the story, and thank you to everyone who either reviewed or followed it, I really appreciate it. **

**I hope you all like where the story is going. And remember, reviews are appreciated.**

**Love you guys:)**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Success is counted sweetest by those who ne'er succeed."—Emily Dickinson**

I pressed my forehead against the cool glass of the airplane window and looked down.

The clouds beneath us are white are puffy, covering the whole sky. They remind me of a blanket, almost as if it's ready to catch us if the plane falls down, down, down.

I close my eyes, trying to get more comfortable in my airplane seat. It's almost ten in the morning here in England, and the time difference has been getting the best of me. I've been on three different planes sense I left Hawaii.

Danny and Matt brought me to the airport, but could only wait with me up to the point where I had to go through security, then we had to say goodbye.

I brought some art supplies on the plane with me, and I've completed a whole drawing, but eventually that bored me so I've resulted to switching between reading, sleeping, and listening to music.

I wake up about an hour later to a voice over the intercom. "Please fasten your seat belts, we will begin out descent in England shortly." A male voice said.

I lift my head off of the window and try and rub out the windowsill imprint on my forehead, as I buckle my seatbelt.

Danny bought me a first class ticket, thankfully, so I have a single seat. As I look around there's mainly middle aged men and women, who all gave me disapproving glares as I walked into the cabin, as if I were a loud and rambunctious toddler.

Most of them are on their laptops, and I almost kicked myself when I realized I packed it is suitcase to be sent over before. I find my bag and phone and make sure everything is in there before setting it on my lap, right as the plane began to descent.

I quickly learned that this was my favorite part of the plane ride, not just because it was over—maybe a bit of that—but also because of how fast the ground came. So I laid my head against the window, awkwardly looking down through the glass.

We reached the ground quickly and everyone around me clapped. I'm not sure why, but it confused me a bit, why they were clapping. But I clapped along with them, so I don't look immature and clueless.

Everyone then got up and grabbed their carryon luggage out of the overhead compartment.

On my first plane ride, which was from Hawaii to LA, I realized that I was unable to reach the overhead carrier, so I've been keeping my bag on my lap through all three trips.

Standing up felt good, but my legs felt foreign after not walking on them for several hours. I push my shoulders back, trying to fix the knot in my back. I step into the aisle, trying to avoid the pushing and shoving by the people in a rush to leave

As quickly as I can, I get myself off of the plane, checking the time on the big digital clock above the special assistance desk. 11:30. Danny said the cab will pick me up at noon. I soon find the conversion counter, where I'm able to convert my dollars to pounds, and then find a convenience store, and buy a granola bar and a diet coke.

There's a bathroom right next to the store, so I walk in and set my bag down next to the sink. I look at my reflection in the mirror, and splash a bit of cold water on my face to help me look less tired. It helps, making my light green eyes look more awake. 11:50, my phone says. I pick up my bag quickly and after a bit of confusion find the airport exit.

An hour later, I'm sitting on a bench, alone outside of a train station, which dropped me off in the town where the school is.

It was warmer than I expected, so I shed off my zip up sweatshirt earlier, leaving my in a tight maroon tee shirt and jeans. I crossed my ankles under the bench, knocking my knuckles together; a nervous habit of mine.

I took out my phone, checking the time. 1:00. I already called Danny when I got off the plane, which he insisted I do even though it's about two in the morning over there.

I sigh, looking around. There's a lot of land, making this train station almost in the middle of no were, but I do recall passing a little town not far from here. I look down the road, just in time to see a small taxi rolling up the road, towards me.

After pulling up in front of me, a warm looking middle-aged man steps out of the front seat. "Nina Martin?" He asks.

"Yeah, that's me." I said, getting up and picking up my bag.

"Hello, my names Jeffery. And I'll be taking you to Clifton, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right." I told him, climbing into the backseat.

"That's good, it's not far, only a few roads over." He informed me, starting the car.

"You're American? Where are you from?" He asked

"Hawaii." I told him.

"That must be lovely, can't imagine why you'd want to leave."

I gave a small chuckle, not bothering to explain the story to him. I'd feel like a brat, complaining about not wanting to go to an expensive, elite boarding school, and going on and on about why I wish I were anywhere but here.

So I keep my mouth shut.

Not long after, I see a big building in the distance. There's a stone wall outlining the property, but no gate in-front of the entrance.

What good was building that wall then?

The building was big, with "Clifton Preparatory School' over the doors, in big letters. We drive into the entrance, past the stone walls.

The property is huge, a lot of green, and trees, and also a lot of kids. Most are just lying on the grass in the front, some are walking around. They are all in uniforms, the guys with white button ups, some with a red jacket on over it, some without. The girls all have gray skirts on, with either the white button up or the jacket. And they all seem to be wearing matching ties.

I sigh, I forgot about the uniform part.

The taxi stopped right out front of the school, and Jeffery turns around in his seat. "That'll be nineteen pounds, please." He informed me.

After finding it in my bag and handing it to him, I step out of the car, "Good luck." He told me, before driving away.

I look around, a few kids glance at me, none giving me their full attention. After looking in my bag, I find the school map, which I earlier circled the house I would be staying in.

Anubis, Egyptian god of the dead.

I remember that from the Egyptian unit I learned in social studies a few years ago.

_Who the hell names a house after that?_

I sigh, finding the path that will lead to the house. I hitch up my bag farther on my shoulder after putting the map back into it. The house is right down the path, so I'll take it out again if I need it.

I walk up the stone road a bit, but decide it will be quicker cutting across the field. I pass a few kids sitting in the sun. It's still kind of early, and the school isn't supposed to let out until three, so they must be on their lunch break.

I look around at the school building, taking in the campus. There were a lot of trees, giving shade to the open field; I see a few boys shedding their jackets and joining in a game of soccer.

I'm just walking back onto the stone path when I see three kids, students, obviously, as they are all wearing the matching school uniforms. One girl, with auburn hair and blue and pink highlights, is taking pictures of two others, posing for her on a blanket on the grass. Just as I'm passing behind them, the boy reaches out his hand, trying to keep something from the girl next to him, catching me off guard and tripping me in the process.

I land on my back, just as the boy turns around, a surprised expression on his face. He immediately hops up, "Oh, God, I'm sorry." He says as I sit up.

I hear the girls behind him laugh, "Nice one, Fabian." One of them snorts.

"I didn't see her coming." He defended. I take his moment of distraction as my opportunity to leave. I quickly get to my feet, and grab my bag.

He must have seen me, because he grabs my arm gently, surprising me a bit. "I'm really sorry, are you okay?"

I shrug, "Yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't watching where I was going, not your fault." I freed my arm from his grasp and continued to walk on the stone path.

"Who's the American?" One of the girls asks.

I turn back around and see both of the girls with their backs to me, walking away. The boy though, Fabian, is still looking at me, worriedly, almost. I meet his eye for a second, and he looks like he is about to approach me, but something else catches his attention before he does.

"Fabes, come on." The girl with shorter brown hair calls, and his gaze leaving mine as he turns around and catches up with his two friends.

I do the same, in the opposite direction, towards the Anubis House. I find it after a few minutes, it's big, an old Victorian styled house. There are a lot of flowers in the front, and a few vines growing up the sides of the house.

I walk up the few stone steps which lead to the big wooden double doors. I knock twice, causing one of them to glide open. I shrug, taking a few steps in. The house looks like you'd expect it to. There is an old, big staircase to the right of the entrance, and a living room to the left.

"Hello?" I call out. "I'm Nina Martin; I'm supposed to be staying here."

"Is the bell not working?" A voice said. I look up to see a middle aged man standing in the hallway right above where I'm standing. He begins to make his way down the stairs as I answer.

"I'm not sure, the door just opened so I thought—"

"Oh, you thought you could just walk in here, did you?" He asked, approaching me.

"Yeah, that's kind of how doors work."

He grunted, not amused at my sarcasm. "You're late."

"Yeah, the money didn't go through right the first time so—"

"I'm not interested on your excuses." He said, cutting me off again.

"Oh, you must be the new student." A woman said, rushing out from a room further down the hall. She was warm and motherly looking, with dark skin and hair, and was only a little taller than me. "I'm Trudy, your house mother, and you're Nina Martin, correct?" I nodded. "I hope Victor here has been giving you our warmest of welcomes." She said.

"I was just informing Miss. Martin on the way things are run around here."

"Of course your where Victor, but how 'bout we give her the rest of the tour first." Trudy suggests.

Victor grunts, instructing me to follow him into the living room. "Anubis House was built in 1890, but it wasn't named Anubis until 1922."

"Oh, Victor, she doesn't care about all of that." She said, patting me on the shoulder. "Now, here is the living room, sweetie." She gestured around the room we were in, and then pointed to a dining table, "And that is where I serve breakfast and evening meals."

I looked around, taking in the leather furniture and the many other things in the room. There were a lot of paintings, and one in particular caught my eye. It was of a couple, which must have been made decades ago, looking at the clothes they are wearing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Frobisher—Smyth. The original home owners." Victor said, appearing behind me. "They died, very tragically"

Trudy gave an uncomfortable laugh, "Always upbeat, aren't we Victor? Now, would you like to see your room?" I nodded, following her out of the living room and up the staircase. "Now, the boys' rooms are downstairs, and the girls' rooms are up. We wouldn't want any unwanted things to happen, now would we?" She said, giving me a stern, but still motherly look. And I couldn't help but nod.

"Students must be in the house at nine o'clock every night, and lights out by ten. This is my room." Victor said, gesturing to a glass door, just down the hall from the staircase, "Which, needless to say is out of bounds; as is going up into the attic or down into the cellar."

They both led me to the room I will be sleeping in, showing me the bathroom on the way. The room is a good size, and had double of everything. Two twin beds, two dressers, two bookcases and two desks, although one of each is empty. The other half of the room is decorated with gothic looking decorations and posters of heavy metal bands. And I notice my bags that were sent over earlier sitting in the corner of the room.

"You'll be sharing a room with Patricia." Trudy said.

I look around at the things that are going to be mine, while I put my bag on my new bed. "Who's that?" I ask, pointing to a picture of two girls, which is sitting on the bed side table.

"Oh, that's Joys'." Trudy said picking it up. Victor snatched it out of her hand quickly, putting it in a pocket of his trench coat.

"Joy will no longer be staying with us." Victor said, "Now, your trunks have arrived, I'll leave you to unpack." Victor stalked out of the room, and Trudy gave me a pat on the shoulder before following him.

Once they were both out of the room I sat on the empty twin bed, sighing and looking around. It is sort of a shock, that this is my new home. I close my eyes, taking three deep breaths.

I get off the bed and grab one of my suitcases, rolling it so it is next to the bed. After checking to make sure it is the right one, I unzip it and take out the light blue comforter and begin to make the bed.

Once it is smoothed and perfect, I sit down, and begin to unpack the rest of the bags.

It takes a little under an hour to finish my clothes, so I then move onto my books. This takes longer.

Probably due to the fact I keep beginning to read everyone I take out. I keep flipping through the pages, reading the parts I've highlighted.

"Joy, I've—who are you?" A girl says, swinging the door opened. I recognized her from the field, the one with the colored streaks in her hair.

"Hey, I'm Nina." I say, getting up.

"Where's Joy?"

"Who?" I ask, confused.

"Joy! What have you done with her?" The girl shrieked.

"What are you—"

"Why is there yelling in here?" Victor demanded stepping into the room.

"Where's Joy?" The girl asked him, controlling her voice a bit more better with him than she did with me.

"Joy has left." He told her calmly.

"What do you mean she's left?"

"Her parents came to school, picked her up, and brought her home." He said, almost as if he were talking to a child.

"Why would they do that?" Her voice is back to almost yelling again, and I sat down in front of the bookcase, continuing to put the books away.

"I have no idea."

"But Joy wouldn't do that, she would have called." I didn't have to be looking at Victor to tell he didn't care.

"Joy has left her phone here on accident. I will be forwarding it onto her. Perhaps that is she has yet to inform you."

"Can I have her home number? I need to call her."

"No, Patricia, you may not. That is confidential information. Now, I expect quiet from this room, I have work to do." I heard his feet hit the wooden floor, and I looked over my shoulder to see if he was gone.

Patricia gave me a snarl before she, too, walked out of the room. Well, stomped out, more like it. I just shrugged, and finished lining up the rest of the books.

My knees pop when I stand up, and a few muffled voices come up through the floor. I go out into the hallway, silently. I've always been good at being quiet when I want to be.

I tiptoe to the top of the staircase, curling my fingers around the banister; the voices are a lot clearer here.

"—but I know she had something to do with it." Patricia said.

"You don't know that, Patricia, she probably just has really bad timing." This was a different voice, but it was a little recognizable. "Was it that girl from earlier? The tiny one?"

"Yeah, that's her." I began to step down the stairs silently, wanting to get a better look at them.

"Joy wouldn't have just left though, without saying goodbye." She almost wined. "Something's not right, and I think the newbie has something to do with it."

"You should give it a little bit, Patricia. Maybe Joy will get in touch with you soon, you shouldn't be pointing fingers at the new girl." A different girl said.

"And now you're taking sides, believing the freak over me."

_The freak?_

By this time, I was most of the way down the stairs, and I was able to get back up to my room without making a noise. I didn't want to be caught eves dropping, and, quite honestly, I didn't want to hear any more of what Patricia had to say.

I sighed, sitting on my bed yet again. 3:30, Trudy mentioned something about supper being served at 5:30, and that I needed to come down for that. I reached under my bed, grabbing the leather bound case, which holds all of my art supplies that I decided to bring.

I find the drawing I've been working on and a black, grey, and white colored pencils. The drawing is of an older man, who I always see early in the morning in Hawaii, searching the beach with his metal detector.

It's just of his face, so I've been putting a lot of detail into his wrinkles, as weird as that sounds. Like most of the other drawings I've done, this one's in black and white. It's a rarity when I use actual colors.

I do this technique, which after many YouTube tutorials I was able to perfect, called hyper-realistic art, so it looks exactly like a photograph if I do it right

I've been working on the man on and off for a few weeks now, and I've almost finished it when 5:30 rolled around.

I try and get as little attention as possible when I creep down to the dining room. All the other kids are sitting when I walk in, and they all don't notice me immediately.

"There you are Nina." Trudy said from the kitchen, causing everyone to turn and face me. So much for going unnoticed. "Everyone, this is Nina, your new housemate. And Nina this is everyone."

"You're American, right?" A boy with dark skins and a childish grin said.

"Yeah." I said, uncertainly.

"Well, welcome to planet Earth." He said sticking out his hand. I reach out to shake it, but stop when I notice the small metal ring plate in his hand.

"What's in your hand?" I ask.

"Really, Alfie? Honestly, how old are you?" A boy said; the one that knocked me down earlier. Fabian, I think. The only seat that is empty is across from his, so I pulled out the chair and sit down quickly.

"Yeah, Alfie, that's the oldest trick in the book." Another boy said, this one with pasty skin and dirty blond hair.

"What, Amber fell for it." Alfie defended.

"Yeah, and the shock hurt. It was so mean." A girl with blond hair and a lot of pink noted, siting a few seats over from me. I noticed all the others have food on their plate, so I take a few scoops of salad from the bowl in front of me. I look up and see Fabian staring at me, not in a creepy way, more in a studying way. I stare back, just until he gives me a small smirk, and raises his eyebrows playfully.

Then suddenly, a spoonful of spaghetti splashes in front of Alphie's plate, followed by a laugh from the blond boy. Alfie doesn't even hesitate to throw some of his bread at the other boy, getting some pieces on the kids next to him.

"Really, guys, every meal?" I heard Fabian mutter, just before a wave of ice cold water comes down on me.

"Oops." Patricia says, who, once I clear my eyes, I see standing right next to me.

Slowly, I stand up. Finding the first plate I can reach: spaghetti. I throw the food on it at her and set the plate back down on the table. "Oops." I mimic, right before fleeing.

**A/N: Wow, Nina, you go girl. You all just saw a little of how different this Nina is. Instead of crying she shoved it right back into Patricia's face. You also saw a little bit of Fabian too, not the blushing, awkward, stuttering one that we are all used to, now is he? But don't worry, he'll still be that over protective sweetheart that we all know and love.**

**Sorry if some parts of this chapter weren't that great, but I had to include the boring unpacking part, or the story seemed to move too fast. **

**Remember: reviews are appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

**"We're all mad here."-Alice's Adventures In Wonderland. **

I quickly ran up the stairs, grabbing a towel from the hall closet once I got there. I begin to ring my hair out with the towel while I walk back to my room.

I tear off my shirt, not even realizing the door was open.

I close it quickly, thanking God that no one else is up here. I look down, tracing, yet again, the three long scars on my stomach. Two on both sides of my naval, and one diagonal to the one on the right.

I close my eyes. _Don't think about it, Nina, don't think about it._

After finding a new pair of clothes and changing into them, I found my bag and pulled out my I-phone. I needed to call someone, but whom?

Not Danny or Matt, I don't need to bother them about this, and what can they do anyway?

I dialed another number slowly, my fingers hovering over the green key. _Would calling gran really do anything, Nina?_

The silent debate in my mind was stopped by a knock at the door. I walked over to it, turning the nob and opening it slowly.

Fabian was standing outside, holding a glass of water. He was a lot taller than me, so he towered over me a bit.

I met his brown eyes, and he smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." I said, leaning against the semi-opened door.

"I brought you this." He handed the glass of water to me.

"Thanks." I took it from his hand and my finger started to outline the rim of the cup.

"I'm sorry about Patricia. She was out of order."

I shrugged. "Not your fault. But thanks anyway."

He gave me another small smile before walking away. He was about to turn to the staircase when I stopped him.

"Can I ask you something?"

He stopped, turning around. I left the room, so I didn't have to yell down the hallway for him to hear me, and approached him.

"Yeah, of course." He said, once I was close enough.

"Did that girl really exist? The one Patricia was asking about."

He blinked, pausing for a second. "Yeah, she existed. I was with her earlier, when I knocked you down. Sorry about that, by the way."

"It's still not your fault." He gave me a familiar smirk. "Thank you, for the water, it was really nice of you."

"Not a problem." He shrugged, turning back around and continuing down the stairs. I did the same, but in the opposite direction.

My phone is still lit up when I get back to the room, with the dialed numbers still on the screen. I pick it up, pressing the red 'End' button and toss it on my bed.

I sit down on the floor, retrieving the leather case from under my bed. The old man is exactly as I left him, laid out perfectly in the leather case.

I finish him at 8:12. My fingers trace out the outline of his face when I have the realization to sign it. I get out an art pen and do a quick signature of my name. I almost giggle, feeling like a real artist is kind of odd for me.

My feet have pins-and-needles when I stand up, and I shake it out as I walk to the dresser. After finding a pair of sweatpants and tank-top, I walk to the bathroom.

The shower I took was probably the fastest one in my entire life. And after changing back into my pajamas I walk back to my room. Patricia still wasn't there and I wasn't complaining. I shrugged a hoodie on, unfamiliar with the foreign coolness in the air. Patricia came into the room when I was on page 157. She stomped over to the bureau, grabbed some clothes, and stomped out.

The jet lag starts to take its toll at around nine when I go into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I wipe off the steam filled mirror with a towel hanging on the door. Right as I finish and am about to leave when the door flies open, startled, I jump back, almost tripping over the bath mat in front of the tub.

" –see, it's on the mirror." Patricia said, barging past me and looking at the mirror. A blond girl and the one with the short brown hair followed in after her.

Patricia's face turned five different shades of red as she stared directly at her reflection. She whipped towards me, right up to my face. I thought for a second that she might hit me, but she doesn't see the type to _actually_ fight; kind of like her 'bark is worse than her bite' type.

"What did you do to the mirror?"

"Nothing." I told her, confused.

"You did something to it; there was steam on it right before you came in." Her voice quickly losing control.

"I whipped the steam off. Is that some kind of crime in England?"

Patricia turned around, "See, she's trying to make me look crazy."

"Believe me, I'm not the one making you look crazy." She faced me again, and just before her fist was about to connect with my nose, I caught it in my hand, gripping it tight.

"Patricia!" The dark hair girl screeched, covering her mouth with both of her hands.

I tilted my head, raising my eyebrows. _Guess I was wrong about her. _

She tore her hand out of mine, pushing past the two girls in the doorway. They both looked at me, shocked. "Are you alright?" The blond one asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"How did you do that?" The other one asked.

It took me a second to realize what they were talking about. But then realized it was the punching thing. _Think of a lie, Nina, think of a lie. _"I've got two older brothers. They made sure to teach me how to defend myself. Never thought I'd actually need it but…" I shrugged. Relieved at how quickly I covered it up.

"I'm sorry about her. She's normally not like this."

"It's fine, not your fault."

"I'm Mara, by the way, and this is Amber." The dark hair girl told me, nudging the blond, who gave me a small wave.

"Nice to meet you." Mara gave me an awkward goodbye before leaving me alone in the bathroom.

* * *

My eyes don't immediately open when I woke up the next morning. I nuzzle my head back onto the pillow, confused about why I don't hear the familiar sounds of the ocean, or feel the familiar breeze coming from the doors. Danny must have closed them.

My eyes open. I sit up fast, looking around at the unfamiliar light purple room and furniture within it. The memories flood back to me as I put my head in my hands. 6:57. I'm too alert now to go back to sleep, so I swing my feet over the side of the bed and get up.

I get changed into my uniform, having a little trouble with the tie, but in the end I get it right. It's only 7:20 when I go downstairs, and school doesn't start until 8:30. Trudy is down in the kitchen though, making breakfast by the smell of it.

"You're up early, Nina." Trudy must have been a house mother for a long time, as she was able to hear me sneak down the stairs; which Danny or Matt where never able, or going to be able, to do.

I walked into the kitchen, defeated. "Yeah, Mr. Sweet asked to come in early to get my schedule and all that." It wasn't fully a lie; he _did _ask me to come in early, but only 10 minutes, not an hour. I just didn't feel like facing the others again.

"Alright, would you like some breakfast?" She asked, turning back to the pancakes on the stove.

"No, thank you, though." I said, trying to get a quick escape without making a big fuss.

"Okay, but you're taking a lunch. What would you like?"

"Oh, you don't have to—" I was cut off by her look, yup, she has been doing this a long time. "Do you have peanut butter?"

"Of course." She went over the cupboard taking out a jar of JIF and began to smear it on two slices of bread. "Are you enjoying it here? It must be a lot different than in the states."

"Yeah, it's pretty different. It's nice here, though, I'm just now used to it yet."

"I understand you and Patricia had a little conflict yesterday in the loo." I opened my mouth, confused at how she found out. "These kids talk loud, they don't think I hear, but I do."

"Oh, yeah, it was nothing." I told her.

She shrugged. "If you're sure, but if it gets out of hand you can tell me, I'll have a word with her." I know that if anything happened Trudy would be the last person I'd tell, but it was a comfort knowing that she cared.

"Thanks Trudy." I told her, as she handed me a brown paper bag with the sandwich and a water bottle in it.

She gave me a pat on the hand before going back to the stove. I put the bag into my black and white striped one as I walked out of the house.

I was fooling around on my phone and wouldn't have looked up unless the women spoke. "It's you isn't it?"

My head turned towards a bench, which an elderly women; gran said it's rude to call them old, but that's just what old people say.

"Excuse me?"

"You're her, aren't you?" She asked, as I sat down on the bench beside her.

"I'm not really sure what you're talking about," I realized she was wearing only a thin night gown, so I took off my red uniform jacket, and laid it over her shoulders. "Oh, here, you must be cold."

"You're Nina."

I froze. "How did you know my name?"

"That's my house." She said, pointing at Anubis.

"That house is actually a boarding school." She gave me a look. "Yeah, I'm not so stoked about it either, but, ah, where do you live? Can I bring you back."

"It's you, isn't it? I knew you'd come."

"I'm really sorry—"

"Sarah, my name is Sarah." She stated, grabbing my hands with surprising strength for a woman her age.

"Okay Sarah, I'm going to go and get someone to help. I'll be right back." But her hands wouldn't release mine.

"No, don't leave me." I sighed, sitting back down.

"Emily." A women called, running down the road.

Sarah looked defeated, but before the women reached us, she took off her necklace, pushing it into my hand. "Keep it safe."

"Emily." The women said, out of breath. "You cannot keep doing this." She turned towards me. "I'm sorry about her, she hasn't done this in a while."

"No, it's fine. But, I thought she was Sarah."

"Oh, yes, she's a confused old dear. Is this yours?" She asked, gesturing to my jacket still over Sarah/Emily's shoulders.

"Yeah, it is." The woman began to take it off. "No, she can use it. It's kind of cold."

She handed the jacket to me. "That's very kind of you, but the nursing home is only a little down the road."

She began to lead Sarah/Emily, but before they were out of eye-shot, she turned around, pressing a wrinkled finger to her lips. I was confused about what she wanted me to keep quiet until I remembered the necklace still gripped in my hand.

**A/N: This took a while. I apologize. I didn't have any motivation to write all this week, and I even considered just deleting it, but then I watched all the House of Anubis episodes I missed this week (which was every one of them) and after I wrote this entire chapter. **

**I really hope you are enjoying my story and I really like reviews so…. Review.**

**And I swear, K.T. says something along the lines of "My great grandfather." Every time the girl opens her mouth. Just call him Robert. Everyone else does. **

**Sorry she annoys me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed, I really appreciate all of them. Also, thank you to everyone for your patience, I've just had so much school work lately. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday and that you all enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It didn't take me long to figure out how far ahead I am class wise. In Hawaii, I was home schooled by my best friends mom, who was also our neighbor. Her name was Alex, and her mom had me call her Shailene. She was a great teacher, and I was a fast learner, so I'm a few months ahead the classes here.

I spent most of the day trying to figure out most of the other kids. Fabian and Mara must be the smart ones, as they were in both of my A.P. classes and the other honors ones. The entire house was in the same French class, though, which turns out is a requirement. I like to use it as a second study hall, because I've been speaking French sense I was five.

There are not assigned seats in any of the classes, save chemistry, where we are seated by house, but in the other classes, I like to sit in the back corner, which is usually open. And, lucky for me, none of the teachers made me stand up and introduce myself, so today wasn't too bad.

My last class of the day is Advanced Drawing 1. I've never been very sharing with my art work, so I'm hoping it's just one of those amateur classes where you just put everything in a portfolio until June.

The classroom wasn't like the other ones; this one was brighter, filled with windows and tons of natural light. The tables where all half full when I got there, so I sat at one in the back, sharing it with two giggling girls, who looked like they were in the grade below mine.

They were nice enough, nicer than the kids at Anubis, that's for sure. The two ignored me mostly, which I didn't mind.

The teacher didn't come in until five minutes after the bell rang. Her hair was red and frizzy, tied into a bun on the top of her head, with two markers sticking out of it. She wore old, paint splattered jeans and a T-shirt, and had enough bracelets for every kid in the school to have one. She was young though, maybe in her mid-twenties.

"Alright, shut up, all of you. Time for art." A few kids laughed, and everyone found a seat. The woman put her worn leather bag on the desk in the front. "Okay, and before any of you ask: No, I did not grade your projects yet. We're starting a new one today; you need to draw someone, anyone, except yourself. I don't care what you use. I know what you're thinking, _but Ms. Glaser, I want a real assignment. _This is a real assignment, and a difficult one at that. Not only do you need to draw the person, but it has to be in a way that will express their personality, too." I didn't even realize until now that she was American. "Okay, the assignment's due in one week, take your time with it. Wait, before I forget, which one of you is the new student?"

It took me a second to realize she was talking about me, and when I did, I tentatively raised my hand. Most of the kids turned around, and the woman took a marker out of her hair and pointed it at me. "Right, and your name is…" She trailed off, tapping her temple "Nadia?"

"It's Nina." I said, unsure of how to answer her. She seems kind of…odd.

"Right, Nina." She said, hitting herself on the head. "I'm Ms. Glaser. Class, this is Nina, Nina this is class. Okay, all of you, get to work."

I found a basic 9 x 12 sheet of paper and got out a few sketching pencils out of my bag. I close my eyes, thinking of someone to draw, and, for some reason, my mind kept going to Fabian. It would be weird to draw him for class, I mean, what if they do that thing where they put it on display? But, still, I keep thinking about how soft his features are, and how I'll draw him another time.

I let my mind wander, and my hands began to lightly sketch the outline of a face, and just the top half of their figure. I didn't even realize until the bell rang, and I was able to get a good look at it, that I was drawing Sarah, or Emily, whoever she is.

On the way out of the school, I fished the necklace out from down my shirt. This is the first time I actually got to look at it. It was a weird shape, and had a red circle on the inside.

There was this odd sort of beauty to it, seeming like an antique. I found a little bump on the edge of it, and I started to pick at it. The necklace split open, and I almost had a heart attack, but then I realized that it was supposed to do that.

There was a picture inside of it of a young girl; it wasn't a photograph, more like a mini-portrait. I closed the locket, curling it into my hand before putting it back down my shirt.

After going to my locker, I walk out the doors of the building, surprised at how warm it is. It's only the beginning of October, but there is already a drastic change from the weather in the morning and now.

I notice a group of kids on the field, playing a game of soccer. They were mostly guys, who all shed off their thick uniform coat, leaving them in the thin white button up. There where groups of girls, in two's and three's, giggling and whispering.

I recognized a few guys who were playing, Mick, who today I learned had a knack for sports, Alfie, which surprised me a bit about playing, because he came off as a klutz in the little time I've seen him. I didn't even realize Fabian was playing until he scored, and a few guys came over and hit him on the shoulder.

It didn't take me more than ten minutes to walk back to Anubis. No one was there, that I saw at least. So I just went up to my room and got changed out of the school uniform. I tucked the locket down my shirt. I already had another necklace on, a puka shell one, that my mom got me when I was ten. I haven't taken it off sense, and I'm not taking it off now. It looked weird to be wearing the two necklaces, but I was never one for fashion.

Trudy passed by the room, holding a close basket. She looked semi-surprised to see me. "Hello, Nina. How was your first day?"

"It was good. The classes are all good."

"That's nice to hear. Have any favorite classes yet?" She asked, walking into the room and setting the close basket down.

"I really like the art class I'm taking; all the others seem really interesting, though."

"Oh, are you an artist?"

"Well, I wouldn't call myself an artist, but I like drawing."

"That's good, maybe you can show me some of your drawings one time." She picked up her basket, and was about to leave before I stopped her.

"Trudy, this might be weird, but is there a nursing home, or a retirement home somewhere close to here?"

"Yes there is. Is this about the elderly women from earlier?"

"Yeah." I said. "How did you know about that?"

"Oh, one of the nurses called, to thank you. She called earlier this morning, it completely slipped my mind until now." She told me. "But yes, it's a retirement home, right down the street. Just take a left, and keep going straight. It's right past this wooden bridge, you can't miss it."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome dear, don't forget to sign out." She said, before leaving the room.

I had about two hours until dinner started, and Trudy told me that if I wasn't in the house by then Victor would ground me, or some other punishment. She was right, the retirement home was easy to find, but I might have missed it if there weren't all of old people sitting outside.

I walked inside and waited at the receptionists' desk, who was on a call. She held up her neon orange nail at me, telling me to hold on one second. "Well, I'm sorry, but he cannot receive that kind of medication, it wasn't subscribed by his doctor. Okay...You too, goodbye." She put the phone back onto its' receiver, looking up at me, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"I would like to visit Emily."

"Which one, we have three." She didn't look annoyed, but close to it.

"Um, I'm not sure of her last name. She left this morning, and she forgot her ring, I just wanted to bring it back to her."

"That's Emily Smith." She typed on her computer. "Name?"

"Nina Martin."

"Okay Nina, here is you visitors pass. She has dinner at five so you can't stay later than that." She handed me a laminated card and checked the screen again. "Her room number is 126. If anything happens make sure to get a nurse."

After thanking her, I walked down the hallway. The place even smelt like old people. Her room was easy to find, and the door was already opened.

I stood in the doorway, looking in, at her. She was asleep on her bed, which was placed in the center of the room, I noticed the little table next to her bed, so I took off the locket and crept over, trying not to wake her.

I was just placing it on the wooden surface when her eyes flew open. When she saw me, she immediately smiled, sitting up. "I knew you'd come. Have you found it?"

"Found what?"

"The treasure. I've been waiting so long, keeping the secret."

"Emily, I'm not sure—"

"Sarah, my name is Sarah, and I know you."

"Alright Sarah," I said, sitting down on one of the chairs next to my bed. "What treasure?'

"You need to find it before he does; he is trying to tip the scales of life."

I got up from the chair. "Sarah, I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you're talking about. Here," I held out the necklace, "you should take this back. It's very beautiful, it must mean a lot to you."

"No." She put her hand around mine, forcing it back to me with a lot more strength than I expected. "You need this, it's the only way you can stop him."

"Stop who?" I asked, but she already slouched down in her bed, closing her eyes again.

I sighed, considering leaving the necklace here now, but it will probably upset her even more. After handing back the pass to the receptionist, I left the building. The sun was about to set, and the lack of sun really made a difference in the temperature. I didn't bring a coat, so all I had on was a flannel and some jeans.

The walk home didn't take long, and I got there with ten minutes to spare before dinner. I didn't see anyone when I walked in, but I didn't look either. Though, I did hear Patricia's voice coming from either the kitchen or the living room, so that meant our room was clear.

I put on a hoodie, grabbing my phone from my bag. There were a few texts from Alex, and I missed the call from Matt, but I'll call him later so I can actually talk. Trudy called us all to dinner, and I started to text Alex back on the way down.

Everyone was already seated, and I sat in the same place as last night. Patricia sat at the other end and they all didn't stop talking when I sat down, so I can't complain.

It seems like Trudy makes basically the same thing every night. So, like yesterday, I just scoop some salad onto my plate.

I go through most of the dinner unnoticed, I didn't mind, in fact, I preferred it like this over last night. That is though, until Amber wants to talk to me. "So Nina, why did you go to the old peoples home after school? Trudy told us that that was where you were."

I looked up at my plate to see them all looking at me. "Oh, a woman left there this morning and was sitting out front. I was talking to her and her nurse came, but she left her ring, so I went to go give it back." I shrugged, going back to my food.

"Wow, I'd never be good with old people. They're all so…old." I saw a few of them laugh behind their hands, trying to cover it up. "You must be good with them though. Trudy says that your grandmother takes care of you."

"Yeah, sort of." I barely knew these people, I didn't feel like telling them everything that's happened.

"Why? What happened to your mum and dad?" I racked my brain. I really haven't had time to come up with some simple shitty excuse.

"Dead." Half true. I immediately regretted saying that when I looked back up at all of them, and most were either looking down at me, their faces a little bit softer. I didn't want their pity, and I was sort of glad to still see Patricia glaring at me.

Ambers' face went red, "Oh, that's awful. I'm sorry."

I shrugged, "It's fine. You didn't know." I started to play with the food on my plate, waiting for them to forget about me again and continue with their normal conversation. I heard Patricia scoff.

"So, first your parents are able to get rid of you. Then, your grandmother sends you off to a big, old boarding school, halfway around the world. Seems like nobody wants you."

A few of them made noises of surprise, and I even heard a scolding, "Patricia!" come from Mara.

I looked up at her slowly, nodding, "Seems like it, huh?" I got up, my chair scraping against the floor, and went back upstairs. I had lost my appetite anyway.

"Patricia." I heard Fabian say, as I was leaving. "We all know that you're going through a hard time with Joy, but you don't need to be such a bitch." There was another scraping noise, but I didn't stay around long enough to see who it was.


	6. Chapter 6

"Look Nina, I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday." That's the first think I heard the next morning. We were all eating our breakfast, and no one talked to me, until Patricia did, that is. "It was really…bitchy, I shouldn't have said it."

Everyone looked up at the two of us, waiting for my response. "It's…okay." I shrugged, going back to the bagel I was tearing up with my fingers.

"Okay, that's good, because we all wanted to give you a proper welcome to Anubis house." I heard Fabian sigh next to me, and I looked over to see him rubbing his forehead.

"Every new person that comes to this school has to undergo an initiation ceremony."

"Sense when?" Fabian asked, sounding annoyed.

"Sense forever, Fabian."

"Patricia, what are you trying to—"But I cut him off.

"Sounds like fun. What do I have to do?"

"It's simple really. All you have to do is go up into the attic and bring something back down." She shrugged, grinning.

"The attic? But isn't that like, totally haunted?" Amber asked,

"Yup." Patricia said cheerfully. She looked over at me, a mocking smile playing on her lips "It's alright if you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid of anything." I told her. "So am I doing this after school or what?"

"You're going up to the attic tomorrow at midnight. We have something else planned for you tonight." And I heard Jerome and Alfie laugh behind their orange juice.

"What is it?" I sighed, I've been sighing a lot recently.

"You need to get the key, of course. Victor has a spare in his office." Jerome said, standing up and brining his plate into the kitchen. "We'll show you tonight."

* * *

I vaguely remember the first few classes of the day, and I only pay attention in French, as we had a test. It wasn't hard, just on _passé compose,_ which is a verb tense.

Art was fun; right when we entered the room Ms. Glaser just grumbled at us to get out are projects and work on them. She spent the whole class violently splatter-painting a canvas, and muttering something under her breath, which I was unable to catch.

I got a good amount of my drawing done, and I was almost sure I'll have it done by the time it's due. Like yesterday, I put my drawing away right after the bell rang and went to my locker.

I replaced my school books with homework, and closed my locker, turning the lock a few times. My phone was in the pocket of my bag, and when I looked at it, I saw the three missed calls from both Danny and Matt. The service in this school was terrible, so I waited until I was outside so I could call them.

Yet again, there was a large group of boys playing with the soccer ball with the same girls giggling around them. I rolled my eyes at how desperate they seemed as I held my phone up to my ear.

Neither of them answered, they must be at work, so I slid the phone back into my bag and continued on my way to Anubis.

Unlike yesterday, I wasn't the only person there right after school. Mara was sitting at the table, books spread around her. She gave me a small wave when she saw me, which I returned before quickly going upstairs.

After changing out of my uniform, I began the homework. There wasn't a lot, but I figured I had nothing better to do so, why not?

Thirty minutes later my homework was done, and I lay on my bed, playing scrabble on my phone.

I turned my head, catching sight of my reflection in Patricia's mirror. Sitting up, I touched my head, feeling the roots coming in on my hair.

I frowned, realizing I would have to take them out.

It didn't take long, ten minutes maybe, to untangle my hair from the braids. I was taken aback at how long my hair had gotten, down to the bottom of my ribs.

It was still a mess though, so I went into the bathroom and bushed it, also using water from the sink, as I wasn't in the mood for taking a shower right this second.

My hair was drenched by the time I was done, but I was flat and straight, looking mostly presentable.

I kept it down so it's able to fully dry, and continued to play on my phone as I sit in my room.

Right when I was about to start my 10th game, Trudy called for supper. I stood up, my knees popping, and I made my way to the kitchen, startled by how late it was already.

Mostly everyone was sitting at the table when I took my seat next to Fabian, who looked at me, seeming surprised, but he gave me a small smile. Though, I did catch him looking at me a few more times out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh my gosh, Nina, you look so different without your braids in." Amber said, in her high pitched voice. "Do you have extensions in or something?"

I looked up at her, shaking my head, and then going back down to my food, thinking she was done. She wasn't.

"Where are you from, Nina?"

"America." I said slowly, confused at her question.

"No, I meant where. Are you from California or something?"

I shook my head again. "I'm from Hawaii."

She looked surprised, "Oh, wow. I didn't know people actually lived there. I thought it was just a vacation spot. Daddy was talking about taking us on a vacation there; it must be so cool to live there. That's probably why you're so tan."

I decided that I liked Amber right then, she was a nice girl. And, she talked so much that it got to the point where I didn't really have to say anything back.

"Were you a surfer?" I nodded. "See, I told them that I thought you were—because you kind of looked like one, with your braids, I mean—and Mara said that just because your American doesn't mean that you surf, but I guess it does."

Amber continued talking to me for quite a while, only stopping when Patricia interrupted her. "Okay, Nina, ready for the first step of your initiation ceremony?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but Fabian beat me to it. "Sorry Patricia, Nina and I are on clean up tonight. You're going to have to reschedule this initiation nonsense for another night."

Patricia gave him a smug grin. "No, it'll work out. We've got time before curfew to get the key." I heard Fabian sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Patricia got up from her seat, leaving her plate there. Jerome and Alfie soon followed her, copying her actions of leaving their dirty plates on the table.

The others slowly trickled out in the few minutes that passed. When the last of them were gone, Fabian stood up from his seat and began to grab the dirty dishes off of the table. I copied his actions and brought the ones that I carried over to the sink.

It took me a few minutes to realize the unusual silence between Fabian and me. I mean, he was no Amber, but he was good at making polite conversation.

He was standing next to me, drying the dishes that I washed, his mouth turned down into a frown that looked foreign on his face.

"Are you mad at me?" I finally asked him, keeping my eyes on the dish I was washing.

He sighed and I looked up at him out of the corner of me eye. "I wish you weren't doing that initiation thing."

"You didn't answer my question."

He was quiet for a minute, and it got to the point where I thought he wasn't going to answer. "No, not at you, it's more Patricia. But I'm not so stoked about you doing the ceremony thing either."

"Why?"

"Why what?" He took the clean plate from me and started to dry it.

"Why don't you want me to do it?"

He sighed again. "I just have a bad feeling about it, that's all."

"I'm going up into an attic, it's not that bad."

"Yes, but this is Patricia we're talking about, I don't trust her." Fabian said.

"Aren't you friends though?"

"We used to be, I mean, we still could be, but the way she's been acting there few days…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

"The was she's been acting towards me?" He nodded. I shook my head. "Don't let me ruin your friendship."

"No, it's not your fault or anything. I'm just seeing her in a new light, that's all." He ran a hand through his already messy hair. We were silent for a few minutes after that, until I caught Fabian glancing at me and chuckle quietly to himself.

"What?" I ask, quickly checking my reflection in the plate I was washing, to make sure I didn't have anything on me.

"Nothing, it's just that I keep remembering what you said this morning. 'I'm not afraid of anything.'" He told me, mocking my voice. He saw me frowning, but that just caused him to laugh more. "It's kind of funny. You're pretty lethal for such a small person."

"I'm not lethal." I mumbled, handing the plate to him.

"Oh, come on. I don't think you've smiled once sense you got here."

"I've smiled."

"Not that I've seen." I realized he was right, but in my defense I haven't been the happiest person lately.

"Why was it funny? What I said earlier."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, really. Probably because I actually believe you."

**Guess who's been really busy over the past few weeks and hasn't updated in forever? Me. I'm sorry, I've had so much school work lately. Updates will probably be more frequent after May 15****th****, which is the date of my social studies exam. But I'll try and update as much as possible.**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Remember RxR:)**


End file.
